


with smiles on our faces (we don't fight fair)

by growlery writes (growlery)



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Casual Sex, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, counterweight - kingdom game, sex with feelings oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery%20writes
Summary: Natalya’s always so controlled, even during sex. Tea wants to see her lose it.





	with smiles on our faces (we don't fight fair)

**Author's Note:**

> using for 100fandoms: _edge_ , originally for last year's femmeslash week day 6: play in the dark / love's first explosion. one day it won't take me forever to write something!!

Natalya’s barely through the door before she presses Tea against the wall and kisses her, hard, fast, efficient. Tea mumbles, “Hello to you too,” and gets a soft huff in response. She bites Natalya’s mouth open, licks inside, and Natalya makes another soft noise. This one makes Tea smirk against her mouth, sends a thrill right through her. 

Tea grasps Natalya’s arms and flips them so she's the one holding Natalya down, and Tea didn't realise Natalya was tense until she feels it leave her on an exhale. She isn't sure what Natalya’s here for, but she tests her hunch by moving a hand down to press on the front of her pants, just the barest touch. 

“Yeah,” Natalya says, her voice low, and Tea thrills again with that tiny triumph. 

Natalya sucks in a breath when Tea’s hand works under her pants and touches her warm, _so_ warm, skin. Tea scratches through coarse hair, moves her fingers down and finds wetness.

“Nice, Greaves,” Tea says, smirking, and Natalya rolls her eyes. 

“Don't give yourself too much credit,” she says, and then, “Come on, Tea.”

She sounds like she always does, sure and steady, edged with impatience, but Tea knows by now what desire sounds like from Natalya, and her stomach drops. 

“Yeah, all right,” she says, licks her lips, gives Natalya a smirk, slips two fingers inside of her. 

Natalya’s head falls back and Tea follows it with her mouth, biting as much she’s kissing, jerking her hand fast. She’s gonna get a cramp in her wrist if she keeps this up for long, but she won’t have to. They’ve been doing this long enough; Natalya’s shown Tea what gets her right there. 

Tea pulls her hand free. Heat rushes through her when Natalya makes a tiny noise, almost plaintive, and Tea _wants_. Tea wants so much. But getting them both naked would be a start. 

“Bed,” she says, and Natalya’s eyebrows rise. “Take off your clothes.”

Tea steps back, strips quickly, meets Natalya’s hot, hungry gaze. A breath later Natalya’s kissing her, gripping her by the hips, walking her backwards until her legs hit the bed and Tea goes down, breaking them apart. Breathing heavily, Tea watches Natalya above her, standing between Tea’s spread legs, shedding her clothes to reveal smooth dark skin feathered with darker hair. 

Tea licks her lips. Natalya tracks the motion. Tea’s hands go to the backs of Natalya’s thighs, squeezing, thumbs tracing up over Natalya’s ass, and Natalya exhales slowly. 

“Tea,” she says, her voice soft, her eyes heavy. She settles a hand on Tea’s head. Her fingers stroke over and through, tugging at the root. Tea tips her head back sharply and grins at the jolt of pain. 

“Tea,” Natalya repeats, more clearly a question, this time. 

Tea drops back onto the bed, pulling Natalya’s legs over her shoulders as she goes, then flipping them over so she’s breathing heavy inches from Natalya’s cunt. 

She flicks her eyes up. “Is this okay?”

This time, Natalya’s voice cracks when she says, “ _Tea_ ,” and Tea shivers. 

“That’s not an answer.”

Natalya looks at her, _really_ looks at her, and Tea feels stripped open in a way she hasn’t since Jace, so she turns her face into Natalya’s thigh and bites, hard, at the skin. Natalya exhales. 

“Yes,” she says, “stop fucking around.”

There’s a little shake in her voice that’s going to ruin Tea. She sucks at where she bit and Natalya takes a controlled breath in, and Tea’s alight with how much she wants, how good it feels to take her time with this. She kisses down Natalya's thighs, gets so close to Natalya's cunt she can almost taste the wetness there, then retreats, gently biting her way back up. Natalya's gone rigid beneath her. 

“Tea,” Natalya says, like she wants it to be a reprimand, but it's closer to a plea, and, oh, yeah, Tea likes _that._

She lifts her head, ready to toss back a response, but then she sees Natalya's face, how she's biting her lip so hard she must've broken skin, how her eyes are squeezed shut. She's screwed up the sheets in both her fists, _god_ , she looks desperate, she looks beautiful; Tea's heart hurts, a little bit, and it’s nothing new but it's come roaring into the foreground. 

Natalya's eyes steadily open and she says, so carefully pronounced Tea knows how much it's taking from her, “Are you going to make me say it.”

Tea kisses her knee and says nothing. She licks and sucks back down and Natalya's ever so slightly trembling, now. Tea licks at the skin on either side of Natalya's folds and Natalya makes a strangled noise. Tea wants to know what she sounds like when she's not holding back. 

Tea looks up, locks eyes with Natalya, and Natalya says, very quietly, “Please, Tea,” and that’s fucking it. 

Tea licks her lips. “Tell me when you’re close,” she tells Natalya, and goes down. 

Natalya makes another strangled noise. Fuck, she's soaking; Tea feels it dripping off her chin, smearing her nose and cheeks, and she would happily drown right here, pressed right into Natalya. She’s making soft, hurt noises to the rhythm of Tea's tongue moving inside of her, and Tea hears something that might be her name when Tea slides two fingers in alongside her tongue. 

She knows Natalya's close before Natalya bites out the word. Her thighs are shaking on either side of Tea's head like she wants to close them around Tea and anchor her here. Tea retreats entirely, presses a chaste kiss to Natalya’s cunt, and there’s a whine in Natalya’s shuddery exhales. Tea moves to kiss Natalya's thighs again and Natalya cries out, pained and desperate and like she might cry actual tears, and, oh, shit, Tea wants that, Tea wants that _so much_ , but right now she just wants Natalya to come. 

She peels Natalya's fingers from the sheets and winds them into her hair instead, letting her head tip to rest against Natalya's knee. They hold eye contact for one eternal moment, and then Tea says, her voice absolutely ruined, “Are you gonna make me say it.”

Natalya's breath goes out of her in a rush, and then she's yanking Tea's head down, putting Tea where she wants her. Tea obliges, licks and sucks until the tremors in Natalya's legs become a full body shake and Natalya moans like the sound’s being ripped out of her. She bucks against Tea's face, again, again, again, and then stills, her fingers going slack in Tea's hair. 

Tea moves quickly up the bed, lying down facing Natalya. She's still motionless, her eyes closed, her mouth open, her face- and Tea can't think of another word for it, that's just what it is- Natalya looks peaceful like Tea has never seen. Tea has never seen her outside of this wretched war but she wants to, dear fucking hell she wants to. 

“Natalya,” she says, more gentle than she means to. Natalya makes a noise that sounds vaguely affirmative, then opens her eyes, smiling at Tea. Tea’s chest flutters with something truly horrendous, but she manages to ask, “Good?”

“I'm not stroking your ego,” Natalya says, rolling her eyes, and Tea laughs. 

“That wasn't really what I wanted you to stroke,” she says, and Natalya still looks exasperated, but she’s also still smiling, and that fucking fluttering’s only getting worse. 

Natalya says, “Come here,” and Tea goes. 


End file.
